


Тем и только тем

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Энакин Скайуокер замечал даже самые мелочи, хотел он того или нет
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Тем и только тем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994318) by [LuvEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan). 



> I've sent the request permission to transalte the work to the author some time ago, but unfortunately, haven't received a reply. I will delete this text upon the author’s request.

_«Если ждешь чего-то слишком долго, с тобой что-то происходит. Ты становишься тем и только тем, чем хотел стать, и ничем больше, ибо заплатил за это слишком дорогой ценой — слишком долгим ожиданием, слишком долгой жаждой, слишком долгими усилиями».  
— Роберт Пенн Уоррен, «Вся королевская рать», перевод с английского В.П. Голышева._

Энакин замечал даже самые мелочи. Всегда. Во времена, когда он был мальчишкой на Татуине, старый владелец магазина Данки пришёл к Уотто, чтобы поругаться с ним из-за ставки. Сколько Энакин себя помнил, Данки всегда ходил горбатым, словно уронил что-то на пол, потянулся за этим, забыл, за чем именно, да так и остался в этой позе. Кричал он на Уотто до хрипоты. Как только Данки ушёл, Уотто пробормотал что-то про лжецов, и обманщиков, и слимах, и о том, где ему взять столько кредитов, чтобы расплатиться с этой бесполезной шавитовой башкой, когда он итак едва сводил концы с концами из-за своих ленивых рабов.  
Энакин взглянул на своего хозяина и печально сказал:  
— Не волнуйтесь из-за него. Скоро он перестанет приносить Вам неприятности.  
И потом, несколько дней спустя, Уотто уже вовсю крутился и верещал от радости на своей свалке. Прошлой ночью Данки лёг в свою кровать и больше не проснулся.  
Энакин просто замечал даже самые мелочи.  
Он замечал, что, если его матери было грустно, она пела ему на ночь не одну песню, а две. Энакин ненавидел эту песню так сильно, как научился ненавидеть, будучи рабом. Мать готовила ему рагу из мяса зукки, когда он приходил домой, покрытый синяками, а стоило ему стать свободным, то поклялся себе, что больше никогда не будет есть рагу. У каждого рагу был вкус крови на зубах и беспомощности его матери.  
Энакин замечал, когда Падме нервничала из-за заседаний сената, по тому, как высоко и строго она закалывала волосы на затылке. А, когда она распускала их, и кудрявые пряди падали на её бледные плечи, Энакин знал, что Падме была счастлива.  
И тогда, вскоре, он и сам становился счастливым.  
Энакин замечал, если начинал раздражать Мэйса Винду (а случалось это почти постоянно), потому что тогда магистр крепко сжимал челюсти. Будучи новичком среди падаванов, он замечал, как другие падаваны осуждали его; их взгляды скользили по нему во время разговоров, пока они пытались отыскать золотую нить его ауры — отметки Избранного. Но Энакин знал, что всё, что они в нём находили, — это недостойного мальчишку-раба с одной грязной планеты во Внешнем Кольце.  
На миссиях он замечал, если прелат уходил со встреч раньше всех или королева слишком долго смотрела на одного конкретного слугу. Он знал, что неймодианцы облизывали губы, перед тем, как солгать.  
И он замечал, когда корабли или дроиды начинали работать со сбоями, потому что знал, что в нормальном состоянии они не должны издавать таких щелчков и гудений.  
Энакин полагал, что все подмечают мелочи. Они с Оби-Ваном пребывали на планете Демос-Четыре, а замечать там было особо нечего, кроме, разве что, запаха мёртвых бант и неулыбчивых лиц местных. С начала войны они мотались по всей галактике без передышки; и о каждом месте Энакин старался хранить самые причудливые воспоминания.  
Он заметил, что Оби-Ван устал. Его учитель мог возвести вокруг себя прочные бетонные стены, стены, в которых Энакину никогда не удавалось найти ни одной трещины. Из-за этого угадать, в каком настроении пребывал учитель, оказывалось сложнее, если Оби-Ван сам не хотел, чтобы Энакин заметил. И случалось это в основном потому, что Оби-Ван гневался, удивлялся или разочаровывался. Или, время от времени, потому что был доволен. За последние два года это случалось всё реже.  
Но когда Оби-Ван уставал, Энакин замечал, что учитель тёр пальцем правую бровь. Это он сейчас и делал — поглаживал свою бровь, разговаривая с солдатами. Небо над ними было чёрно-серого цвета.  
Надвигался очередной шторм.  
Энакин стоял поодаль от своего учителя. Здесь они засекли Гривуса. К сожалению, к раздражению, генерал дроидов следовал своему шаблону поведения: убивал, затем — исчезал. К моменту их прибытия, Гривус уже отбыл с планеты.  
Оби-Ван и Энакин следовали своему шаблону поведения: воевали, спали, мокли под дождём. Как только он покинул Татуин, дождь показался ему чем-то новым, волшебным. Когда шёл дождь на Набу, Энакин с Падме бежали по траве к домику у озера, позволяя бусинам дождевых капель падать на их кожу. Потом они искали взглядами блёклую радугу, и Падме тихо смеялась ему на ухо.  
Энакин уже и вспомнить не мог, когда они в последний раз были вместе.  
Дождю, кажется, нравилась война. Он следовал за ними, куда бы они ни пошли. Измороси, ливни. Оби-Ван ненавидел град. На Фоллине падал град размером с кулак. Энакин это запомнил, потому что тогда в единственный раз на его памяти Оби-Ван выругался словами, которых его ученик даже не знал. Тогда же он и выяснил, что Оби-Ван толком не видел дождя до одиннадцати лет, потому что жил на Корусанте с его искусственно регулируемой погодой. Энакину становилось приятно от этих небольших напоминаний о том, что, в конце концов, не такими уж и разными они были с Оби-Ваном.  
Энакин смотрел на Оби-Вана, стоящего среди солдат в белой броне, рыжего и бледного, скрестившего руки на груди. За ними расстилался подзолистый лесок с тонкими, бесплодными деревьями.  
Он не мог вспомнить, когда они в последний раз разлучались. Они больше не были учителем и учеником, но Совет отправлял их на задания командой. Генералы Кеноби и Скайуокер. Переговорщик и Герой Без Страха. Энакин провёл с Оби-Ваном столько же времени, сколько провёл со своей матерью, и гораздо больше, чем с женой — ей доставались лишь те редкие дни, когда ему удавалось улизнуть из Храма. Энакин понимал, что Оби-Ван знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. И всё равно ему казалось, что знает недостаточно.  
Оби-Ван развернулся и направился к нему.  
— Я поговорил с Советом. Гривус вновь исчез, как мы того и ожидали. Перегруппируемся и возьмём курс на Боз-Пити, прежде чем начался шторм.  
Тон его голоса звучал мягче того властного, каким он обычно разговаривал с солдатами.  
Возможно, потому что для него это был почти разговор с самим собой. Им не нужно было притворяться кем-то другим в обществе друг друга. Им вообще не нужно было даже разговаривать.  
Энакин кивнул, посмотрев в знакомые глаза. Глаза Оби-Вана всегда оставались неизменными, они никогда не изменятся, даже если вдруг изменится Вселенная, решив упасть во тьму. Они были всё такими же ясными и синими, как тогда, когда он много лет назад пообещал Энакину, что возьмёт его к себе на обучение. Иногда Энакина одолевало настолько сильное желание узнать, что скрывается за этой синевой, что он чувствовал зуд в голове.  
— Хорошая идея, — ответил он и подумал о тёмных глазах Падме. Ему доводилось видеть, как в её глазах блестели слёзы, как они распахивались от удивления, раскрывались в изысканном экстазе.  
Глаза Оби-Вана всегда оставались неизменными.  
Когда они начали готовиться к отбытию, пошёл сильный дождь. Вода намочила их одежду. Вскоре в ботинках захлюпала серая грязь. Скрученные белые деревья никак не спасали от шторма. Они собрали все свои вещи и побежали к кораблю.  
* * *  
Энакин заметил, что Оби-Ван был скромным. Оби-Ван выждал, пока они оба не скроются в их тесной каюте с наглухо закрытой дверью, и только потом снял с себя грязный плащ.  
И, как всегда, когда они оставались наедине друг с другом, Оби-Ван вёл себя так, будто он был наедине с собой. А Энакин был никем, выступом в стене. Оби-Ван потянул с себя штаны, и они сползли вниз по его задней части и икрам.  
Энакин сидел на краю своей койки. Он уже переоделся в чистую одежду — относительно чистую одежду. Его кожа всё ещё пахла дождём и влажной землёй. Энакин слишком устал, чтобы идти в освежитель. Ему бы вздремнуть хоть немного, потому что вскоре они приземлятся на Боз-Пити и всё начнётся по новой. Он откинулся спиной на свою узкую койку и подложил руки под голову. Посмотрел на покрытый царапинами металлический потолок. Закрыл глаза.  
Энакин слышал шаги Оби-Вана, пока тот ходил по их маленькой каюте. Его мысли были как всегда ровно разложены по полочкам. Как Гривусу удалось обхитрить их в этот раз? Найдут ли они столь необходимое на этой проклятой войне укрытие на Боз-Пити или там будет кровавая баня? Не слишком ли сильно они отклонились от принципов Кодекса, сражаясь в этих бесконечных битвах?  
Хотелось бы Энакину, чтобы его мысли были так же прямы и упорядочены. А они вместо этого метались от Падме к войне, от Корусанта к Татуину, от матери к последнему взгляду Данки, который тот бросил на Энакина. Посмотрел на него своими впалыми жёлтыми глазами сквозь клубы пыли, витающие в магазине Уотто. Знал ли Данки тогда, что жить ему оставалось всего ничего? Было или это чем-то, что можно почувствовать необъяснимой тяжестью в костях?  
Энакин повернул голову набок и приподнял веки.  
Оби-Ван склонился, подбирая с пола мокрую одежду. Энакин увидел обнажённый изгиб его бледного силуэта, обрисованного тьмой.  
Его пульс участился. Энакин лёг неподвижно и вновь закрыл глаза. Корабль дрожал под ним.  
Энакин замечал даже самые мелочи, хотел он того или нет.  
* * *  
На Боз-Пити они не остановились. Это был день без ночи, без отдыха, день, растянувшийся на недели, месяцы. Энакин не мог толком настроить комлинк, чтобы выйти на связь с Падме. Вдруг она подумает, что он умер? В порядке ли она? Но если бы с ней случилось что-то плохое, то Энакин почувствовал бы это — ударом ножа в живот.  
Она в порядке. Будет в порядке.  
И Оби-Ван тоже в порядке. Энакин даже улучил мгновение, когда они переводили дыхание, чтобы спросить у него об этом, и Оби-Ван, улыбнувшись, ответил ему:  
— В полном порядке.*  
* * *  
Они зашли в казарму, где находилось с дюжину солдат. Энакин заметил, что из горла Оби-Вана вырвался довольный стон, когда тот скинул со своих ног сапоги, как когда…  
* * *  
Плечом к плечу двое мужчин бросались в самое пекло, хаос и к неминуемой смерти.  
Но ничего в этой жизни не было неминуемым, и им как-то удавалось выживать.  
* * *  
В джунглях Кали они едва выжили. Энакина это взбудоражило и взбодрило, словно ударило током. Местные дали ему бутылку крепкой настойки и, хотя джедаям воспрещалось брать подарки, этот Энакин принял.  
Их корабль был уничтожен. Подмога уж точно не смогла бы прийти в тот же день. После наступления темноты Энакин поставил импровизированную палатку из шкур животных, которые ему тоже дали жители Кали. Оби-Ван отпустил пару шуток про своего бывшего ученика и его толстую кожу. Энакин съёрничал в ответ, даже не пытаясь сдержаться. Всё было, как всегда.  
Энакин развёл костёр, и они сели рядом с ним по обе стороны, жуя свою пищу. Им удалось наполнить свои фляги дополна молоком в ближайшей деревне. Оби-Ван сделал пару больших глотков. Когда он отстранил флягу ото рта, Энакин увидел, что его губы влажно блестели, а по бороде стекали капельки молока.  
Энакин опустил свою флягу и прочистил горло кашлем.  
— В этот раз чуть не задело.  
— Да, но… — Оби-Ван посмотрел на него через потрескивающий костёр. Пламя отбрасывало тени на его лице, на котором высыхала кровь. На коже едва виднелись маленькие царапины и синяки. — Это бодрит.  
Энакин фыркнул.  
— Ничто не бодрит лучше, чем перспектива того, что ты можешь остаться без пары конечностей.  
— В этом и смысл, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Он сделал ещё несколько быстрых глотков и вытер рот большим пальцем.  
Энакин скучал по Падме. Просто скучал по Падме. Скучал по её мягким губам и нежному, податливому телу. Он представлял себе её кожу и горячее дыхание. Энакин сидел слишком близко к огню; пот начал стекать по его вискам.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Оби-Ван, изучающе смотря на него. Энакин почувствовал беспокойство своего учителя в Силе. — Ты, кажется, чем-то взволнован.  
Энакин усмехнулся.  
— Наверное это из-за того, что гандарк чуть не оттяпал мне голову.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и сгорбил плечи, показывая усталость.  
— Их, похоже, так и тянет к нам.  
К ним словно магнитом тянуло всяких чудовищ. И дождь. Энакин ощутил сгущающийся в воздухе туман. Он моргнул, и на мгновение пламя костра смазалось перед его взором, и на его месте появился Оби-Ван, едва избежавший смертельного удара, и его синий клинок, разрезающий плоть и когти рычащих гандарков. В их жизни было столько много _едва_ , что Энакин начал нервничать почти в любое время, холодное чувство поселилось внизу его живота. Он не знал, что делать в редкие минуты спокойствия. Он не знал, каково это — не быть настороже, как вновь стать теми, кем они были когда-то. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы всё снова было как в прежние времена. Их отношения всегда были сложными, противоположные грани их сущностей иногда сплетались в удушающее единство. Раньше Энакин думал, что Оби-Ван был ему почти как отец.  
Энакин перестал так думать, когда они с Оби-Ваном стали равными — или почти равными. Он больше не считал Оби-Вана ни своим отцом, ни даже братом. Иногда Оби-Ван казался другой версией Энакина, каким бы мог стать Энакин, будь он лучше, собраннее, покладистее. Иногда он смотрел на Оби-Вана и испытывал к нему тоскливое чувство жалости. Никто не ждал Оби-Вана, пока они отправлялись на долгие миссии. Во время остановок на Корусанте Энакин падал в неизменные объятия Падме. У Оби-Вана был только долг; в его жизни не осталось места для яростного беспокойства, желания и нужды.  
Энакин знал, что никогда не станет таким же хорошим джедаем, как Оби-Ван. Он не сможет обуздать своё сердце. И, будучи честным с самим собой, он и не хотел делать это. Интересно, что случится, если его щиты ослабнут, и Оби-Ван увидит его спутанные тысячами дорогами мысли, которые все вели в один конец: мокрые штаны, очерчивающие чужой вид сзади, наклонившийся Оби-Ван, голый и ни о чём не подозревающий, горячие выдохи и блестящие капли молока, бегущие по его губам…  
Энакин резко поднялся и начал рыться в своей сумке. И нашёл бутылку настойки.  
Оби-Ван изогнул бровь, когда Энакин вернулся на своё место.  
— И что это такое?  
Энакин больше не был падаваном, поэтому он открутил крышку и сделал глоток на пробу. Крепкий алкоголь обжёг его горло. Он вздрогнул и закашлялся.  
— Подарок от жителей деревни. Было бы грубо отказывать им, правда же?  
В молчаливом приглашении он указал бутылкой на Оби-Вана, ещё раз кашлянув в кулак.  
Он не ожидал, что Оби-Ван потянется за настойкой, и совсем не ожидал, что он осушит почти половину бутылки так легко, будто хлещет воду, а не крепкий напиток, сваренный в какой-то хижине. Оби-Ван протянул обратно Энакину бутылку, успевшую заметно стать легче.  
Энакин уставился на него. Оби-Ван усмехнулся.  
— О, прошу. В своё время я мог перепить Квай-Гона.  
* * *  
Они передавали друг другу бутылку. Мысли Энакина приятно затуманились, хотя он до сих пор сохранял понятие о том, что его окружает, а часть мозга всё ещё была начеку.  
А Оби-Ван, тем временем, надрался в хлам. По-другому Энакин не смог бы описать его состояние. Оби-Ван широко улыбался, его слова перемешивались между собой. Он _смеялся_. Не сдержанно посмеивался, как обычно, а смеялся, содрогаясь всем телом и вытирая текущие по лицу слёзы. Тепло заполняло голову Энакина, его грудь. Всего его — полностью. Он слышал то, что никто другой в этой Вселенной не мог слышать. Это предназначалось только ему, и не имело значения, что вызвано оно было лишь большим количеством выпивки домашнего производства. Энакин хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван смеялся и вспоминал, что раньше жизнь была лучше.  
Может, она снова станет лучше, если эта война закончится.  
Когда. Когда закончится.  
Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами в свои волосы.  
— Надеюсь, этой ночью на нас никто не решит напасть.  
Энакин улыбнулся. Забавно было слышать, как у Господина Самый-Правильный-В-Мире-Говор заплетается язык.  
— Это потому что ты пьян?  
— Нет, — выпрямился Оби-Ван, скрестив руки на груди, словно возмущённый точным замечанием Энакина. — Потому что я устал.  
Ночные животные шумели в джунглях вокруг них. Маленькие холодные капли приземлились на одежду Энакина, с шипением упали в костёр. Он попытался оценить состояние Оби-Вана.  
— Сможешь дойти до палатки?  
— Конечно, — твёрдо ответил Оби-Ван. — Я ходил… до… по палаткам… ещё до твоего рождения.  
Энакин прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать очень уж неуместный смешок.  
— Хорошо. Я верю тебе на слово. Но я никогда не видал кого-то, кого так шатает из стороны в сторону, когда он даже ещё не стоит на ногах.  
— И если уж великий Энакин Скайуокер чего-то не видел, то такого точно не существует, — пошутил Оби-Ван, грациозно поднимаясь со своего места у костра, спотыкаясь и бредя в неверном направлении.  
В конце концов, Энакин взял его за руку и отвёл до палатки. Лежаков здесь не было, но поверхности топей были достаточно мягкими, а шкуры животных должны были спасти их от дождя. Ничего, ночевали и в худших условиях. Оби-Ван упал на землю (такого Энакин ещё никогда раньше не видал) с рваным выдохом.  
— Глупые гандарки, — пробормотал он.  
Энакин тронул Оби-Вана за колено.  
— Ты…  
— В порядке. Я-я в порядке. — Оби-Ван потянулся к своей обуви. — Я сниму с себя ботинки и пойду спать, а потом… — бормотал он. — Завтра мы встретимся с новым миром, который погубила война.  
Шавит. Энакину хотелось рассмеяться. Он расстегнул чужие поношенные сапоги и стянул их с Оби-Вана. Если от ног и исходил несвежий запах, то они этого не чувствовали. Энакин давно уже не реагировал на неприятные запахи от Оби-Вана, как и Оби-Ван — на его. Учитель пошарил за поясом, и Энакин расстегнул и его, касаясь пальцами мокрой от дождя ткани одежды.  
Оби-Ван откинулся на спину и похлопал по земле рядом с собой.  
Это ничего. Энакин услышал, как загрохотало собственное сердце в ушах, перекрывая собой шум дождя снаружи. Он улёгся на вязкую землю и сложил руки на животе. Было слишком темно, чтобы увидеть верх палатки над ними. Он лежал достаточно близко к Оби-Вану, чтобы их руки слегка соприкасались.  
Энакин закрыл глаза и выровнял дыхание. Он никогда не был хорош в медитации, но такие редкие ценные минуты спокойствия тоже считал своего рода практикой в этом деле. Оби-Ван молчал в течение нескольких минут. Энакин перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Оби-Ван?  
Тот невнятно и пьяно промычал что-то в ответ.  
Энакин знал, что Оби-Ван при желании мог бы очистить организм от алкоголя и протрезветь. Может, этим он сейчас и занимался. Энакин скучал по Падме. Прошло столько времени с того момента, как он чувствовал рядом с собой её успокаивающее присутствие.  
— У тебя когда-нибудь… м-м… был кто-нибудь?  
— Меня такие вещи… больше не интересуют.  
В горле Энакина встал ком. _Больше не_ не значит _никогда не_. Падме нравилось водить пальцами по его рукам и груди, а волосы её пахли дикими цветами, которые росли вокруг домика у озера, и запах этот отпечатывался на его коже.  
— Меня интересуют, — признался Энакин, потому что Оби-Ван был пьян, словно выпил больше, чем полбутылки, и не запомнит этого. — Сильнее, чем положено.  
Джедаю никогда нельзя отвлекаться на сладострастие. Джедай никогда не должен поддаваться соблазнам.  
Оби-Ван не стал противиться тому, что Энакин снял с него пояс. Он уже раздевался перед ним, и на корабле по пути к Боз-Пити Энакин видел всё. Он до сих пор видел, когда закрывал глаза, или когда отдавал приказы своему войску, или когда ел, или…  
— Это пройдёт. Так говорил мне Квай-Гон, и это правда, — пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
 _Твоя правда_. Энакин подумал об этом, и почувствовал, как на душе стало горько. Оби-Ван всегда был Оби-Ваном. Энакин так никогда не сможет. Своё тело он еле как сдерживал в узде. Он представил себе Оби-Вана падаваном, как он выглядел, когда они впервые повстречались на уходящем с Татуина корабле: его гладкая кожа, его короткие волосы и подтянутая фигура. Мучили ли его когда-нибудь желания собственной плоти? Поддавался ли он им хоть раз? Энакин покраснел.  
— Так был кто-нибудь?  
Какая-то неизвестная им птичка закричала сквозь шум дождя. Оби-Ван повернулся набок, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Энакин едва видел черты его лица.  
— Ты думаешь, это тебя касается?  
Пульс на шее Энакина участился.  
— Я думаю, что меня всегда будет касаться всё, что связано с тобой, Оби-Ван. Ты — моя жизнь.  
Оби-Ван вновь упал спиной на болотистую поверхность и замолк.  
Энакин облизал свои губы. Алкоголь выветривался из его организма и больше не говорил за него.  
— Можешь ли ты сказать то же самое обо мне? — Его дыхание участилось, когда он не получил ответа. — Можешь?  
— …могу, — прошептал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин представил перед собой образ Падме. Когда ему было девять лет, она была главной и единственной в его фантазиях. Теперь она принадлежала ему. Они подходили друг другу. Настолько подходили, что рядом с ней Энакин чувствовал себя в безопасности. Падме всегда хотела его. Она отвечала на каждое сообщение, каждое прикосновение, каждый наплыв любви и желания. Оби-Ван не знал, как можно так хотеть. Он лишился этого знания ещё до того, как впервые повстречал Энакина.  
Энакин в любом случае не хотел самого Оби-Вана.  
Не хотел.  
Хотел его дружбы, его уважения. Хотел раскрыть двери, которые Оби-Ван держал закрытыми, изучить его от корочки до корочки. Энакин просто запутался, и поэтому намокшие штаны Оби-Вана никак не выходили из его головы. Он просто скучал по Падме. И не имел в виду, что Оби-Ван — это _вся_ его жизнь. Но они проводили вместе каждый день, и Энакин не мог отрицать, что любит его.  
Палпатин как-то мягко предположил, что он любит его слишком сильно:  
— Ты никогда не дождёшься желанного тобой ответа от джедая, Энакин. Уж точно не от Оби-Вана Кеноби.  
Какого ответа я желаю — этого Энакин тогда у Палпатин не спросил. Его взволновал тот факт, что даже невосприимчивый к Силе политик заметил его метания (не то чтобы Палпатин не был умным и наблюдательным человеком). Он боялся, что это заметит и Падме, несмотря на то, что они почти всегда были с ней порознь.  
Энакин просто хотел знать — на самом ли деле Оби-Ван человек. Его раздражали все эти хитрые отговорки бывшего учителя. Оби-Вану не нужно было быть Переговорщиком _с ним_.  
— Ты думаешь об этом хоть иногда?  
Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Это идёт вразрез с Кодексом.  
— С каких это пор даже мысли идут вразрез с Кодексом?  
Мысли для Энакина иногда были единственным утешением, когда не пытались его уничтожить. Орден не сможет отобрать у него и мысли.  
— Мыслить — не значит действовать.  
— Энакин, — проговорил Оби-Ван, и звучал он не пьяно, а просто устало, — я не действую запретным образом и не думаю о запретном. Светлая сторона, Энакин.  
Энакин заметил, что несколько минут спустя Оби-Ван заснул. Сам он не спал, пока дождь не перестал падать тяжёлыми каплями на их временное укрытие.  
* * *  
Ранним утром дождь стих, оставив после себя прохладу. Энакин смотрел на шкуры, натянутые над их головами, когда Оби-Ван придвинулся ближе, неосознанно ища тепла. Он положил на Энакина ноги и руки, сдавил его тело своим весом, и Энакин стерпел это только из-за того, что не хотел будить Оби-Вана своим уходом.  
И остался лежать неподвижно.  
Оби-Ван полностью расслабился, обвил вокруг него размякшие конечности; слюна стекала из его рта на плечо Энакина.  
Свою собственную руку под весом Оби-Вана он уже перестал чувствовать. Он понял, что задержал дыхание так сильно, что грудь начала болеть. Болела ещё сильнее. Энакину было больно.  
* * *  
Оби-Ван теперь почти лежал на нём.  
Тогда, на корабле, ему следовало отвести от него взгляд. Оби-Ван думал, что Энакин спал.  
Думал же?  
* * *  
Энакин провалился в дрёму, не заснул и не бодрствовал. В этом полусне Оби-Ван от него отвернулся, его штаны намокли под дождём, и, если бы Энакин мог делать то, чего хотел, то он бы поднялся с койки на этом корабле, идущем к Боз-Пити, подошёл к Оби-Вану и провёл руками вниз по месту, где секунду назад была влажная ткань, ощутил бы под ладонями чужую гладкость и теплоту…  
Что бы сделал Оби-Ван? Обернулся бы, поражённый и оскорблённый, или… или… выгнулся бы навстречу прикосновениям, раздвинул ноги, позволил Энакину трогать его в тех местах, вжимать в стену, пока он не скинет с себя личину джедая и генерала, пока он не станет просто Оби-Ваном, сдающимся Энакину, и Энакин вошёл бы в него, и узнал, что тот чувствует, как звучит, увидел бы ту часть Оби-Вана, скрытую от всех остальных.  
Энакин знал, что они тоже отлично подходят друг другу. Не так, как с Падме, но связь их от этого менее значимой быть не перестала.  
* * *  
В какой-то момент Энакин заснул и проснулся, когда рассветные лучи пробрались в палатку. И понял, что его рука находилась там, где не должна была. Он откатился от Оби-Вана и подумал о Падме, о том, как хорошо было по утрам поворачиваться к ней в их постели и целовать её тонкую, изящную шею.  
Вот то, чего он хотел.  
За исключением того, что он всегда подмечал даже самые мелочи, даже когда не хотел этого. И заметил, что его оказавшаяся не в том месте рука вызвала реакцию тела не только у него одного. Ему не следовало этого видеть. Или желать этого.  
Оби-Ван спал, уткнувшись лицом в землю. Энакин заметил, что во сне Оби-Ван выглядел моложе. Легко было забыть, что Оби-Ван — молодой мужчина. А ещё он был умным и тонко всё чувствующим, и они оба были настолько связаны друг с другом, что Оби-Ван наверняка знал, когда его бывший падаван спал или бодрствовал, наверняка чувствовал, как чужие глаза наблюдали за его нагим телом  
* * *  
Энакин заметил, что Оби-Ван начал избегать его с того момента, как они вернулись с Кали. На пути к их следующей точке назначения он говорил с ним только за необходимостью, передавал приказы Совета, но во время перерывов Оби-Ван не искал общества Энакина.  
И Энакину ничего не оставалось, только бояться, что Оби-Ван всё помнил.  
Он попробует связаться с Падме как только они приземлятся.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале Оби-Ван сказал "Right as rain"


End file.
